


Your lips taste like wealth and luxury, baby

by Blushing_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Escort Peter Parker, Eternally Exasperated Rhodey, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Tony, Rhodey spent a night with Peter long ago, SIM Tony Stark, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, The fandom needs to collectively remember the first thing Peter asked for in canon was legit money, This the getting together part, Tony takes one look at Peter and goes I want that, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_starker/pseuds/Blushing_starker
Summary: "I'm the richest man here."Rhodey doesn't even blink, "You're not a man, Tones."Maybe not, but he definitely loves his best friend."Who's the hottie about to be devoured on the railing?""Don't do anything stupid, Stark. I just got this suit cleaned and the blood stains were a bitch to remove thanks to your little tantrum from last time. There are still guts in my hair," he doubts that's a lie, last time was possibly an overreaction on his part. Not that he'd ever admit it."I never do something stupid. Besides, just worried about how much weight that railing can take." Bullshit."Bullshit. I know exactly what type of railing you're thinking about."Or, Tony Stark likes expensive things, no matter how much Rhodey thinks they're a pain in the ass to keep. Peter Parker just happens to be the most expensive thing at this party. He's also extremely fuckable when popping bubblegum.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Your lips taste like wealth and luxury, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaguekiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguekiwi/gifts), [puppypeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypeter/gifts).



> This is a ficlet I cooked up for a moodboard I did over at clown.com, oops, I meant to say tumblr. com :)
> 
> I'm on the last weeks of school so comments and kudos legit give me life!
> 
> \------------------  
> To the wonderful darlings known as Remi and Gracie, your support and love leads to me shyly dropping this at your front door (even though you've both seen the post in tumbles). I appreciate your friendship and am all the better for it. I adore you, mis cariños.

He finds the kid in a Hollywood producer's summer mansion atop paradise. There's a waterfall five minutes away by yacht, lush jungle just a finger's width apart from the sprawling palace and the crystalline sea is behind him, right there for the taking if your ambition is grand enough. Actually, you can have anything if you have enough ambition and Stark men are made of envy and desire. Right now, though, he desires the teasing young thing splayed against the railing. Tony feels hunger, dark and never-ending, twisting his stomach as champagne drips down a tanned neck and onto a chest revealed to everything under the sun.

God, but he enjoys the ones with no shame, the ones that would scream prettier than any songbird amidst the biggest crowd if the price was right. When has Tony ever offered the wrong price?

"He's not for sale, Stark." A snarl sends spit flying over his suit, his new fucking suit, and forget social etiquette, he's gonna tear whatever fool dared to get close into pieces for the dogs salivating by the balcony. He's turning, lips peeling back and eyes blazing blue when a hand clamps down on Tony's shoulder and _safesafesafesafe_.

"Hey, fellas, have you seen the latest eye candy on Hammer's arm? I think they're prima donnas or something. Probably worth a lot, taking them away from practice time. I bet only the richest man here will be able to steal them for a night or two." Rhodey's always been good at persuading others; Killian, because of course it's this scum of the earth, swivels around and grins at the twins on either side of Hammer. Tony stops considering murder when he walks away.

" _I'm_ the richest man here."

Rhodey doesn't even blink, "You're not a man, Tones."

Maybe not, but he definitely loves his best friend.

"Who's the hottie about to be devoured on the railing?"

"Don't do anything stupid, Stark. I just got this suit cleaned and the blood stains were a bitch to remove thanks to your little tantrum from last time. There are still guts in my hair," he doubts that's a lie, last time was possibly an overreaction on his part. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"I never do something stupid. Besides, just worried about how much weight that railing can take." Bullshit.

"Bullshit. I know exactly what type of _railing_ you're thinking about. Stop laughing, dammit, he's high maintenance. Really high maintenance, Tony. Will bleed even you dry after a few months. Sure as hell cost me a pretty penny."

Now Tony whips around in excitement and surprise, eyes glowing for a completely different reason as Rhodey curses, tries shoving his wriggling fingers away to no avail. "You, James Rhodes, straightest man I've ever met-"

"Says Mr Camp."

"Slept with _that_?" They glance at the gorgeous thing, gawk at how the boy downs an entire flute of champagne in a second and hurls the glass away while reaching for two more from a passing waiter. There's alcohol and sugar, sugar, where the fuck did he find sugar here, these people are on a thousand different cleanses, coating baby pink lips and oh, he's gonna feel them against his body even if he has to slaughter everyone here to gain a lover for the night. Well, everyone except Rhodey.

His best friend clears his throat, snatches a beer from a drunk party goer and chugs it, cheeks coloring a bit. "Yeah. Hmm, it was less than a night, really. Just a few hours."

Jealousy, boiling and acidic, rises _upupupup_ and his teeth grind together harshly before he beats envy bloody with a mental bat. He promised, long ago, ages ago, decades past, to never succumb when it comes to Rhodes. Too many times has his heart been restitched by the man in front of him for Tony to risk it all. Especially over a mortal.

"How was it?" Ok, he can treat himself to a little jealousy after seeing Rhodey grin so triumphantly into a now empty beer.

"Best night of my life, hands down. I get winded just thinking about it. Jesus, that kid's hands. Never will I find a better partner and I am heartbroken over that." The funny thing is he genuinely sounds anguished over that fact.

"What's it gonna cost me?" Plans are already forming, schemes and blueprints for a castle, a fifty foot boat, a planet, anything the kid wants.

"For a night?" That wouldn't be enough. Not for the Stark ambition.

"He's the best. Right?" Rhodey's jolt is enough of an answer.

"Two weeks?" Oh, his best friend is sweet.

"Forever." The new beer is spat out, bile and saliva decorating the smooth wood underneath their feet. He claps a hand on Rhodey's back, never looks away from the enticing creature staring right back. The boy tilts a fluffy head to the side, inadvertently stretches a swan like neck and his teeth would fit _perfectly_ on that arch, he's sure of it.

"What's his name?"

"Pe, I can't breathe, Christ, we're gonna die because of your damned need to have the best of the best and this is my best suit-"

"I'll buy you a thousand."

"I'll hold you to that," shit, he would, " Peter. Parker. Kid from Queens. Aunt couldn't pay for college, so he started as an escort for low level lawyers, businessmen. Got so popular the price went up until Wall street wolves couldn't pay, CEOs couldn't pay, government officials couldn't pay, millionaires, _billionaires_ couldn't pay. Took him two years and they say he's still as tight as a virgin and dirtier than the devil. "

"They _say_?" He sacrifices a second to slyly peer down at Rhodey.

"We, uh, never got to that. Don't look so offended; I, unlike some people, don't need the whole shebang. It was great without it and I doubt my heart could've taken more."

"Wanna share him?"

Rhodey snaps his mouth shut, gazes at Tony with so much love and affection that pinpricks roll down his back, remind him of a kind father figure with a soft accent and softer eyes. He shifts, tenses because what a way to kill the mood, Stark.

(His last name should've been Jarvis, _JarvisJarvisJarvis_ )

"You'd do that with me?" _Share a prize, a conquest that demanded blood and sweat? With a_ mortal _?_

"Yeah. Of course, I would, Rhodes. You're my best friend."

Peter Parker doesn't stop profiling him, probably analyzing the thread count of his suit, checking the shine of black shoes, gauging the worth of pink diamonds settled on rings exclusively crafted for his vital signs. Unnecessary, really.

"Thanks, Tony. Really. But you have fun. Hurricanes weren't particularly my thing before and time hasn't been too kind on me." _He_ hasn't been too kind to Rhodey. He knows what it costs the man at his side to be around Tony, around something so volatile and toxic. Which is why he doesn't push. Prefers to shove the pain aside and distract himself with a new treasure.

"Alright. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't burn the place to the ground before that."

He's laughing as he walks toward Peter, mirth curling often cruel lips upward in the sincerest smile he's capable of producing when sober. The man tilts back, lazily stretches impossibly long legs to resemble an air of nonchalance and indifference. But his eyes. Tony knows how to read eyes, knows how to peer into the window of the soul and delight swirls around his spine when he catches sight of interest in amber pools.

Gently, he settles right next to a white elbow, wonders how such a pale shirt isn't already covered in champagne and whatever this creature of lust eats.

"Mr Parker. I've been told you have... _eccentric_ tastes. Tell me, what does that champagne taste like?"

The boy smirks, paints such an arrogant picture Tony's hand twitches; he yearns to see if it'd burn him just as much as Peter, striking that pretty face and coloring it a dusky pink the same shade as his family ring. He dives too deep into that fantasy, _ropes and roses and lipstick stains on all of Tony's shirts and scratches down his back and a perfect imprint of teeth on that shoulder and pain alongside pleasure,_ and his eyes flash blue for a second, nanotech surging to obey future commands. Peter inhales sharply, recognition coaxing pink lips shut and he hoards his next words until Tony's eyes turn back into their false color.

"It tastes expensive. Same taste in my mouth when I wear diamonds or when I fly to luxury hotels. Same thing I'm guessing I'd taste if I kissed you." For all the passion in the kid's voice, they might as well be discussing the _weather_.

"Well, I'd make sure that's the only thing you taste for the rest of your life, Mr Parker. Enough diamonds to make the sky jealous, so many hotels and cities they all blur together, thousands of trips to secret beaches until your skin never looks pale, an infinite supply of strawberry champagne and no end to the numbers on your bank account. No more disgusting men like Killian either. What's mine is sacred, treasured and adored."

Peter yawns. Twice. Cracks his jaw and swirls the last dregs of alcohol around in his mouth before taking out a strip of gum and chewing it with more interest than he gives Tony. From somewhere in the crowd, he hears howling laughter. Rhodey's never gonna forget this.

"Mr Stark, I presume it's Stark, I'm a doctoral candidate. I've got several master's, a thousand clients and the whole world wants to figure out what my _lips_ taste like. Let alone the rest of me. Properties all over the globe have my name stamped on their side and, by the time this party is down, I'll have even more without having to grope with whatever is between my next client's legs. I can't actually remember how many people have promised me exactly what you're promising. And listen, I appreciate it. I do," a shoulder rolls back and all Tony thinks about is that oh, oh, this isn't a pretty house cat, this is a _panther_ , " but I don't need another possessive middle aged man in the midst of a crisis trying to control what I do or don't do.

"I'm already treasured and adored. Expensive is my middle name and I doubt the great Tony Stark can write a check big enough for my ambition. I know I look like the dolls your servants play with, but I'm not some street whore with an empty head. Now, if you'll excuse me, my daddy wasn't a billionaire so I have to work these old bags out of their blood money. "

Peter pops the pink bubble bursting from his lips and it's such an intense sight that Tony has to take a few seconds before rebooting. He steps forward, catches up to the kid and pins him to the wall without having to touch him, presence and the pissed off look coming from azure eyes enough to force Peter backward.

"Listen, you _child_. The only thing saving your pretty face from intimately knowing the back of my hand after that disrespect is exactly that: it's pretty. So ridiculously, infuriatingly beautiful I have half a mind to start calling you Peter of Troy instead of Parker. I don't like ruining beautiful things, but I do like ripping apart _my_ things and God, it'd be fantastic to tear you into pieces. Burn the facade and destroy the persona. I'd make it so you'd get addicted to me and only me; my money, my time, my attention, my diamonds, my body and my devotion, you wouldn't be able to get enough. No more tacky clothes worth less than my pocket change, " the boy is wearing Chanel, Dior, Gucci, probably has silk underwear, "no more trips to the fucking Bahamas. No, I'd ravish you on islands the rest of the world don't even know _exist_. Champagne? Baby, I'd give you the gods' own blood to drink; get a supernova for you to wear on your neck, whatever you want. What's a doctorate when I can show you the secrets of the universe. Why settle for a billionaire with saggy balls and half a head of hair when you can have _me_ and my love? "

Peter blinks up at him, owlishly peers into his eyes and no one's ever, no one's _looked_ at Tony like that, looked and looked and inspected his own tattered remains of a soul with so much curiosity and interest. And then he smirks, a triumphant curl he's only seen reflected in mirrors.

He's been played for a fool. Coaxed to show his cards, bare his essence, kneel before an altar, wax poetic for the entertainment of a higher power. And Tony Stark didn't even notice. Pop! That pink circle vanishes, is sucked into the pretty mouth of one Peter Parker in the same way he's been devoured.

"Why, Mr Stark, you sure know how to convince somebody to do something, huh. I suppose I could spare a night. Won't come cheap, though. I've been promised a god's attention and I won't go for less. You understand, right, how nothing in this world is free?" That smile offers pain. A different pain than what he's used to, but he's quick to catch up. And even quicker to supply his lovers with what they need. Gods need worshippers, Stark men know this since the cradle. It'd be nice to see what's its like on the other side, if this is the god he'll be kneeling for.

Tony envelops a small hand with his own, swoops down to burst a ruby circle and find out what Peter Parker's lips taste like.


End file.
